The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to parallel processing of assigned table partitions.
In general, a database table, which may be simply referred to as a table, may contain a variety of information that is managed by a database management system. Applications may be retrieve information from the database by sending requests to the database management system.
To prevent data corruption, locks may be used such that data might not be accessed by one application if it is already being worked on by another. The use of locks may generate a performance penalty when multiple applications access data in a same table as applications must wait for data to be free of a lock before a database management system provides access to the data.